Deux baisés de sang
by Himeka972
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia à tout quitter sa ville natal Crocus, son ancien lycée, la maison où elle habitait,ses amies et son ex-petit ami. Pour des raisons inconnus, elle vivra à Magnolia, pour réaliser ses rêves aller au lycée Fairy Tail un pensionna très réputer. Mais arriver là bas serrai t-elle pas en danger en franchissant le portail? Que va t-elle devenir? Et que va t-elle découvrir?


Tadaaa! Voici ma toute première fanfic sur le manga FT j'espère d'être à la hauteur et de vous offrir une très bonne histoire *croise les doigt*.  
Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Dans un matin ensoleillé, une jeune fille aux cheveux blond prépara ses affaires scolaire car c'est la rentrée pour elle. Avant de partir, Lucy ce regarda une dernière fois devant son miroir.

**Lucy:** Coiffure ok, la valise prête, chemisier blanc avec un pull sans manche beige et le logo du pensionna, jupe à carreau rouge, mes loose socks ,mes chaussures noir et mon sac scolaire parfait! Fairy Tail j'arrive!

C'est dans une joie joyeuse que Lucy quitta son appartement et ferma la porte à double tours. La jolie blonde traversa la rivière qui longeait toute la ville de Magnolia, depuis qu'elle s'est installer ici i jours, elle ce sent revivre et libre. Elle repensa à sa ville natale Crocus, c'est sur que pour elle ses amies allées lui manquer, ce qu'elle ne regrettait pas c'est de partir de chez elle ni quitter son ex-petit ami. Le visage du jeune homme apparaît devant son visage, elle fait une expression de dégoût, ce frappa mentalement et reprend son chemin vers l'arrêt bus. Elle as attendue 5 bonne minutes avant que le bus arrive, Lucy paye le ticket et s'assoit devant en regardant le paysage défiler; 3 arrêt plus tard, la jeune fille arriva devant le lycée de ses rêves. Un très grand bâtiment d'une couleur blanche, les bordures dorés, devant on voit le nom du lycée et le logo. Elle franchie le portail, elle regarde sur le coter gauche de le cours, elle voit un arbre, des bancs,des tables puis c'est la même chose à droite sauf il y a une très belle fontaine. La blonde entra dans l'établissement, elle trouva facilement le bureau du proviseur, la porte est juste à coter des escaliers. Lucy toqua à la porte, son coeur battait si fort qu'elle croyais s'évanouir, elle as entendue une voix qui lui dit de entrer, ce qu'elle fait en ouvrant. Devant le bureau, elle voit un petit homme qui souriait bizarrement en rougissant mais la blonde ignora ce détaille.

**?:** Bonjour, jeune fille tu doit être Lucy Heartfilia?  
**Lucy:** Oui, c'est bien moi.  
**?:** Alors, bienvenue au lycée Fairy Tail, je suis Dreyar Makarov proviseur du lycée et pensionnat. Pour l'instant il y a pas cours ça recommencera demain à 7 heures, comme mes garçons vampires ne sont pas encore là tu est donc seule ici.  
**Lucy:** D'accord... Euh qu'avez vous dit?  
**Proviseur:** Que mes garçons vampire ne sont pas rentrés.  
**Lucy:** Des vampires? Des garçons? A-attendez je ne comprend pas c'est une blague?  
**Proviseur:** Comment? Tu n'est pas au courant, pourtant j'ai bien mis le mot dans la lettre car je me douter bien que tu n'est pas un vampire.  
**Lucy:** Je ne comprend pas, ça veut dire que je suis la seule fille dans ce bahut et pour le logement je fais comment? Et si ils sucent mon sang je fait quoi moi?  
**Proviseur:** Calme toi, pour le logement tu est éloigner dès leurs, ne t'inquiète pas l'an prochain le lycée sera mixte.  
**Lucy:** L'AN PROCHAIN! Pff, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors?  
**Proviseur:** Non, aller je te donne ton emplois du temps tu sera avec la 2nd C et suis moi je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre.  
**Lucy:** Merci Mr le proviseur.  
**Proviseur:** Appelle moi Makarov ou le vieux, allons-y Lucy.

PDV de Lucy:

En suivant le proviseur, je me posais milles questions dans ma tête, je crois que je vais exploser. Nous traversons dans un couloir très sombre, sans aucune lumière et il fait très froid voir glacial, j'ai des frissons partout de mon corps c'est si sinistre ici. Plus loin le directeur s'arrête devant une porte, il ouvre doucement et me fait entrer la première. J'allume la lumière puis surprise, la chambre est magnifique tout est en luxe ici: lit en double, commode blanc perle et argenter, un dressing moi qui à des tonnes de vêtement je vais en profiter, la salle de bain est aussi grandiose, une douche en hammam, une baignoire et un grand miroir. Je suis bouche bée, le rêve de toutes les jeunes filles, le rire du proviseur résonna dans les couloirs.

**Proviseur:** Ca ta plait?  
**Moi:** Oui, c'est très jolie.  
**Proviseur:** Tant mieux, avant que j'oublie, j'ai engagé une servante rien que pour toi.  
**Moi:** Ah bon!  
**Proviseur:** Tien, elle arrive.

Une jeune fille rentra dans la pièce, elle est très jolie, ses cheveux sont rose, des yeux bleu océan et habillait en soubrette.

**?:** Bonjour, je m'appelle Virgo, je serai à votre service jusqu'à la fin de votre année scolaire. Voulez-vous me punir princesse?  
**Moi:** Enchantée Virgo, mais pourquoi dois-je te punir alors que tu n'as rien fait de mal? De plus j'ai envie d'être amie avec toi.  
**Virgo:** Si vous voulez princesse,merci beaucoup.  
**Moi:** Ha ha ha! C'est rien hum.. Mr Makarov suis-je la seule d'avoir une servante?  
**Proviseur:** Non, il y a seulement 12 pour 98 élèves de toute façon c'est moi qui choisi qui sera avec qui. Bon je vais vous laissez, j'ai des choses affaires. Un petit conseil mon enfant, ne reste pas trop tard la nuit.  
**Moi:** D'accord je ferais attention.

Le proviseur à disparu dans l'obscurité du couloir, après cette histoire Virgo ma aider à ranger mes affaires à leurs place respective. J'ai pris aussi une bonne heure de bain avec mon gel préférer qui est aux fruits exotique, en sortant du bain je réfléchissais ce qui m'est arriver depuis mon arriver ici. Je suis dans un lycée pour garçon mais en plus c'est des buveurs de sang et je dois vivre avec eux. Pitier aider moi! Que dois-je faire? Si maman était là elle me dirait de rester forte et courageuse, je me regardais devant le miroir, la tristesse ce forma sur mon visage, ma mère doit être inquiète je suis partie sans rien dire, je dois même dire que j'ai fugué de chez j'ai pas le temps de pleurer sur mon sort il faut que je me concentre sur cette année scolaire.

Fin PDV de Lucy:

Lucy rejoins la servante dans sa chambre, elle lui demanda de lui faire visiter le lycée celle-ci accepta sa demande. Après la visite la blonde résuma ce qu'elle à retenue alors il y avait: un gymnaste, une grande piscine, une cafétéria une salle de repos pour les élèves et bien sur une salle de classe.

**Lucy:** Mais Virgo n'as-t-il pas une salle spéciale pour des vampires?  
**Virgo:** Il y a une salle de combat une à 3 fois par semaines, les cours sont normaux comme chez vous les humains sauf pour l'histoire et la gé devons rentrer les autres serrons là dans quelque instant.  
**Lucy:** Ok, j'arrive.

La blonde monte le premier étage, elle regarde par la fenêtre et vois un groupe de garçons qui rentraient dans la cours, elle les observas quelque seconde et repars en direction de sa chambre.

Dans la cours:

5 jeunes garçons rentraient dans l'établissement, ils discutaient bruyamment. Valise entre les mains et sac à dos sur les épaules, les garçons rejoignent leurs dortoirs en déposent les affaires. Plus tard dans la soirée les 5 amis ce dirigent derrière de l'établissement en s'assoyant sur les tables et les bancs.

**?:** Ce voyage scolaire ma épuiser.  
**?(2):** C'est clair! J'ai mal de partout.  
**?: **Droy, comment peux-tu avoir mal de partout alors que tu est un vampire.  
**Droy:** Je sais, mais je suis pas le seul à avoir mal ok Max.  
**?(3): **Non, tu est bien le seul mon pote.  
**Droy:** Tu n'est pas sympas Grey franchement. Elfman dit quelque chose!  
**Elfman:** Un homme doit être toujours fort pas un sale trouillard comme toi.  
**Grey:** Ha ha ha! Bien dit Elfman.  
**Max:** Tu nous saoule avec tes caprices sérieux mec.  
**Droy:** C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris.  
**Grey:** Tien, boule de gomme rose est muer depuis notre venus ici.  
**Elfman:** Hé Natsu! Pourquoi est-t-il figer comme ça? Il réfléchit?  
**Grey:** Pff! Lui réfléchir, la bonne blague.  
**Max:** Mais si regarde ça, il réfléchit vraiment.  
**Droy:** Ouais, ça fait peur rien qu'en le regardant.

Grey secoua son ami en l'injuriant de tout les surnoms qui le fera agir. Celui-ci revenant de sa bulle impénétrable regarde ses ami qui le fixait tous, Natsu grogna et poussa violemment Grey.

**Natsu: **Quoi! Vous voulez mon poing sur votre face, j'ai le droit de réfléchir comme les autres.  
**Max:** Bah si... c'est juste que c'est bizarre.  
**Grey:** Dis nous plutôt pourquoi tu faisait une sale tronche?  
**Natsu:** Bah en rentrant, j'ai senti une odeur inconnu, nous avons tous une odeur différentes enfin je connais le votre et vice versa, mais celui_là je ne connais pas.  
**Elfman:** C'est vrai, moi aussi j'ai senti ça, je pensais que c'était moi.  
**Grey:** Ah! Je pensais être le seul qui sentait cette odeur fruité.  
**Max:** Vous croyez que il y auras un nouveau ici?  
**Droy:** Il sera dans quelle classe?  
**Grey:** La notre je pense vu qu'il reste qu'une place. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas comme Droy.  
**Droy:** Hééé!  
**Natsu:** Moi je m'en fous complétement, comment il est?  
**Elfman:** Natsu est un vrai homme comme moi.  
**Grey:** C'est ça un vrai homme avec des cheveux rose comme une nana.  
**Natsu:** Ta dit quoi le nudisme, c'est ma vrai couleur de cheveux.  
**Grey:** Mais oui c'est ça.  
**Max:** Doucement les gars, de toute façon c'est l'heure de dormir il est déjà 23h17 et demain on reprend les cours.  
**Elfman:** Un homme doit ce reposer pour devenir plus fort demain.  
**Droy:** *Baille* Je suis las moi.  
**Max: **Ouais à demain  
**Natsu:** J'ai faim!  
**Grey:** Ta pas de pochette de sang dans la chambre?  
**Natsu:** Si, mais c'est dégelasse moi je veux du sang humain.  
**Max:** Je comprend, mais on as pas le choix pinky boy.  
**Natsu:** Max...la ferme!

Les jeunes vampires sont retourner ensemble à leurs dortoir, ils partageaient tous la même chambre, il y avait seulement 4 lits, mais heureusement la chambre est très grande. Natsu et Max buvaient du sang alors que Elfman et Grey dormaient à point fermer.

**Natsu: **Je n'en peux plus de cette merde, j'ai horreur le sang des animaux!  
**Max:** T'inquiète un jour nous burons tous du sang d'humain pour la première fois. Bon, je vais aller me coucher tu vient?  
**Natsu:** Non, pas envie de dormir pour l'instant.

Max haussa les épaules et ce coucha sur son lit, Natsu dirigea vers la terrasse, il saute sur la barrière délicatement et leva sa tête en regardant la première étoile qui brillait en soupirant.

**Natsu:** Encore cette odeur!

Coter de Lucy:

**Lucy:** Non, non non Virgo, je peux dormir toute seule, va plutôt te reposer, tu dois être fatiguer non?  
**Virgo:** Vous êtes sur?  
**Lucy:** Mais oui fait moi confiance.  
**Virgo:** Bien, alors dormez bien princesse.  
**Lucy:** Merci Virgo, bonne nuit.

La servante éteint la lumière de la chambre, elle regarda une dernière fois Lucy et ferma la porte en espérant que la lycéenne ne sera pas trop stressée pour demain. Celle-ci ne ferma pas l'oeil 2 heures, il était 1h du matin et dans 5 heures elle doit ce lever pour aller à son premier cours.

**Lucy:** J'ai vraiment peur maman, que va-t-il m'arriver demain en salle de classe? J'espère qu'ils auront gentils avec moi.

C'est avec cette dernière phrase que l'adolescente s'endort profondément. Il était 6h45, Lucy peignait ses longs cheveux blond avec l'aide de Virgo, elle ce maquilla naturellement.

**Virgo:** Princesse, le directeur veux vous voir avant les débuts des cours.  
**Lucy:** Allons-y alors!

Voila, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à commenter et écrire vos avis qui soit positif ou négatif, je suis ouverte?

J'ai aussi crée un blog, il date de plusieurs mois, vous pouvez voir qu'il y a plusieurs fics sur le NaLu " oui je suis une fan".

Je vous dit à bientôt ^0^


End file.
